


Valentine's Kiss

by JoyGaroz



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Liley, because valentine's day man, could or could not be related to girl meets junior year, gmw, rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGaroz/pseuds/JoyGaroz
Summary: Whether it was due to the season or just Riley's thoughts about their new defined relationship, a second kiss was bound to happen sooner or later.





	

She remembered wanting to kiss him again after their date at the movies, once they were officially together, but she didn’t do it; still too conscious of the idea of kissing him.

But she did keep on thinking about it until Valentine ’s Day arrived.

Being the fuzzy goof ball she was, she had organized a secret friend exchange, and after the trades had been made, she announced to Lucas she had gotten something specifically for him.

She ignored the responses she got from her friends at her request, and extended her arm to Lucas so she could lead them both to a more private place. For a moment, Lucas stared at her before drifting his gaze to her extended hand, only briefly, then taking it and make his way out alongside with her.

They were in the benches outside Topanga’s. Surprisingly, it was a slow night so there was no one outside, perhaps it had something to do with the chill air; but it came to be helpful since what they wanted was privacy.

Riley motioned Lucas to sit, so he did, still curious as to what his girlfriend was about to tell him. He waited, but she kept on fidgeting and avoiding his gaze…

She was biting her lip and her hand still held his, so he let her; just waiting for a moment as he took her in.

“I’ve got a present for you” she finally broke the silence, calling the texan’s attention back to reality.

“You do?” he smirked as one of his eyebrows lifted in mischievousness. 

She nodded. 

“Yes. But, you need to close your eyes” she instructed.

“Oh? Is it a surprise?” he asked despite doing as she said. 

“Something like that. Just please stay still and don’t move” the brunette kept on requesting of him, the Texan noticed the slight tremble in her voice, but said nothing. Too curious   
to know what was going to happen next.

And when the next thing happened, he also noticed their distances to shorten up; he could tell by the way the lights were hampered and her warmth was oozing and reaching him. 

Even more than those things, he could smell her sweet scent. The smell of her shampoo and the light perfume she wore; scents he could identify so clearly after embracing her without restrain for many day now. 

“Riley?” he flinched almost inadvertently at the feel her thumb brushing his lip —in order to shush him, followed by the feeling of her palm caressing his cheek tenderly.

“Shh…” she commanded delicately, her breath now sticking his nose, and it was then that he knew.

But said nothing, and kept still, not moving an inch.

His lips parted, just as hers. 

Riley wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on her once more, only that this time, she wanted it to be slow. She kept on looking at her boyfriend sitting in front of her: his emerald and hypnotizing eyes hidden behind his peacefully closed eyelids, which showed her his long and curved lashes, his manly and symetrical nose pointing in her direction and lips… expectant. Just like hers. She wanted to take him in as much as she could… 

So she closed the distance between them, and their lips touched… for a second time. 

Moving her lips slowly, she took her time to feel every curve of his lips, making sure he could discover hers too. The soft feeling of his lips brushing against hers made her soar, because it was not rushed, it was not impulsive; she had continued to think about this for many days and nights before. She wanted this moment to be like this: peaceful, and slow, and sweet.

Her eyes had closed without her noticing when it had happened, too caught in the feeling of his lips, of this moment; only noticing it when she was opening them and looking right at a pair of vibrant greenery orbs. 

She had stopped moving her lips, his too. But they were still too close to the point of still brushing against each other. 

He was the one who smiled first, and more than seeing it, she felt it. In the way his eyes gleamed and reflected hers, and in the way his curved lips felt almost caressing hers.

So she smiled back.

“I love you too, Riley”.

**Author's Note:**

> short but had to post. the idea kept haunting me and i know me, if i dont write it while i still got it, then its gone forever.   
> please let me know what you think! happy valentine's everyone!


End file.
